pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
List of countries in 1890
Below is a list of countries of the world will follow in 1890 . Explanation [ edit ] * All de facto independent states without broad international recognition are listed under the heading Not generally recognized countries . * The largely independent British Dominions are shown under the heading Dominions of the British Empire . * The dependent areas , i.e. areas that are not to be seen as an integral part of the state where they depend on, are listed under the heading Non-independent areas . Vassal States are included. * Autonomous areas occupied territories and micronations are not shown on this page. Constitutional changes in 1890 [ edit ] * January 1 : The British Crown Colony Labuan is in the British colony of North Borneo joined. * January 1 : Italian protectorate Assab , the colony Italian Eritrea . * April 11 : Segou splits off from the Empire of the Toucouleur . * June 14 : The Sultanate Bangassou is a protectorate of the Congo Free State . * July 1 : German Witu is taken over by the British under the name Witu protectorate . * July 1 : the German protectorate Burundi is in German East Africa combined. * July 3 : The Territory Idaho is the 43rd state of the United States under the name of Idaho . * July 10 : the Territory of Wyoming is the 44th state of the US under the name Wyoming . * August 9 : British colony Heligoland is transferred to Germany. * August 21 : Bondelswarts become part of German South-West Africa . * October 21 : Herero become part of German South-West Africa . * November 7 : the German protectorate Zanzibar is a British protectorate. * November 29 : the official name of Japan, the Great Empire of Japan . * December 18 : The Kingdom of Buganda is occupied by the British and is a part of East Africa Protectorate, controlled by the British East Africa Company . * End of the independence of the Fadhli Sultanate , Sultanate Lower Aulaqi , Sultanate Audhali , Emirate Mukalla , sheikdom Dathina , Hawra , IRQA , sheikdom Upper Aulaqi and the Sultanate of Upper Aulaqi .Becoming protectorates of the Aden Protectorate , part of British India . * End of de facto independence from Franceville * The Kingdom of Fouta Toro and the Kingdom Kaarta come in French hands. * The Emirate Ningi come under British influence. * Unyamwezi come under German control. * The Sultanate of Dar Runga is conquered by the Kingdom of Rabah . A [ Edit ] B [ edit ] C [ edit ] D [ edit ] E [ Edit ] F [ edit ] G [ edit ] H [ edit ] I [ edit ] J [ edit ] K [ edit ] L [ edit ] M [ edit ] N [ edit ] O [ edit ] P [ edit ] R [ edit ] S [ edit ] T [ edit ] You [ edit ] V [ edit ] W [ edit ] Y [ edit ] Z [ edit ] of the British Empire edit Not generally recognized countries [ edit ] The following list includes countries which included not internationally recognized were, but in fact it were independent and had declared independence. Non-independent territories [ edit ] Below is a list of dependent territories . American-British-German non-independent territories [ edit ] US non-independent areas [ edit ] The below listed areas were unorganized unincorporated territories, which means that the dependent territories were from the United States without self-government. Alaska , Arizona , Idaho (July 3), New Mexico ,Utah and Wyoming (until July 10) were as Organized Incorporated territories an integral part of the US and are therefore not included in the list below. The Indian Territory was, until May 2, also became an''Organized Territories of the United States'' under the name of Oklahoma , an unorganized incorporated territory and also an integral part of the US Several islands claimed by the United States as unorganized unincorporated territories, but were ruled by other countries. The island territories Manihiki , Penrhyn , Pukapuka and Rakahanga were under the control of the United Kingdom (as part of the Cook Islands ). The eilandgebieden Atafu , Baker , Birnie , Bowditch , Enderbury , Jarvis , Kersteiland , Nukunonu , Palmyra en Phoenix vielen under the administration of the United Kingdom. The atoll Johnston was under the administration of the Republic of Hawaii . Belgian-German non-independent territories [ edit ] Anglo-French areas [ edit ] British non-independent areas [ edit ] British Crown Assets [ edit ] Chinese non-independent territories [ edit ] Danish non-independent territories [ edit ] German non-independent territories [ edit ] Ethiopian non-independent territories [ edit ] French non-independent areas [ edit ] Italian non-independent areas [ edit ] Non-independent territories of the Congo Free State [ edit ] Dutch non-independent territories [ edit ] Ottoman non-independent territories [ edit ] Non-independent territories of Ouaddaï [ edit ] Portuguese non-independent territories [ edit ] Russian non-independent areas [ edit ] Saudi non-independent territories [ edit ] Siamese non-independent territories [ edit ] Non-independent areas of Sokoto [ edit ] Spanish non-independent areas [ edit ] Toucouleurse non-independent territories [ edit ]